


Helado de pitufo

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: En esta ocasión, el sitio genial era una heladería destartalada de barrio, pero que tenía sabores “exóticos”. O que habían sido exóticos en los ochenta, de donde había salido el cono de color azul, “sabor pitufo” según la carta, al que Kise invitó a Kuroko.





	Helado de pitufo

**Author's Note:**

> En mi infancia, encontrar una heladería que tuviera helados de pitufo era como encontrar el Santo Grial. Ya una vez quise esbribir algo con Kuroko, Kise y los helados de color azul, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esto.
> 
> Es la primera vez que consigo terminar algo el once del siete, estoy emocionada, aunque sea mierda.

La culpa era de Kuroko. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría aceptar una invitación de Kise, más cuando venía acompañada de la frase “te tengo que llevar a un sitio genial”, en especial porque la palabra “genial” tenía un significado totalmente distinto para Kise que para Kuroko y posiblemente el resto de la juventud japonesa. Quizás Akashi le encontrase su gracia.

En esta ocasión, el sitio genial era una heladería destartalada de barrio, pero que tenía sabores “exóticos”. O que habían sido exóticos en los ochenta, de donde había salido el cono de color azul, “sabor pitufo” según la carta, al que Kise invitó a Kuroko.

— Esta era la sorpresa.

Kuroko miró al cono que tenía en las manos.

— Me has comprado un helado azul.

— Sí.

— ¿Y?

— ¿No te recuerda a alguien el color de este helado?

Kuroko lo sospechaba desde el primer minuto, pero tenía la esperanza de haberse equivocado. Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Exacto, ¡me recuerda a ti! Por eso quería que lo probaras.

Kise se había ganado muchas miradas de odio a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero ninguna le calaba tan adentro como el frío desdén con el que Kuroko lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

— Se llama “helado de pitufo”.

Uy… 

— ¿Me estás llamando bajito?

— ¡Pero es por el color, por el color! El color me recuerda a ti, no tiene nada que ver con el tamaño.

— Y me lo has pedido pequeño.

— ¡Por si no te gustaba!

De hecho, era a Kise a quien no debía de gustarle, porque se había pedido un cucurucho de fresa. De un sabor seguro. Las cosas raras, exóticas y ofensivas, para Kuroko.

— Parece que no te ha hecho nada de ilusión.

— Kise-kun, es un helado azul. No hay mucho que celebrar.

Sobre todo porque, aunque fingiese que no, Kuroko sabía que Kise estaba ligando con él. A sus ligues femeninos se los llevaba al karaoke, a discotecas (de esas permitidas para menores de edad que cierran a las doce y solo venden coca-cola, pero discotecas), a cafeterías de moda con luces tenues, cojines de aspecto arabesco y lugares escondidos donde darse el lote y, sin embargo, a él se lo llevaba a comer helados de color azul. Kuroko no tenía claro si la diferencia se debía a que él era especial, o a que Kise ya había tirado la toalla y se conformaba con cualquier sitio cutre, total, para lo que me va a servir.

Kuroko prefería pensar que se trataba de lo segundo.

(Lo primero le hacía albergar esperanzas absurdas sobre algo que posiblemente nunca sucedería y que tampoco estaba seguro de si quería que sucediese).

— ¿Y a qué sabe? — le preguntó Kise con interés. Parece ser que ni siquiera se había atrevido a probarlo.

— No lo sé. Es un sabor raro. Es como a fruta pero no lo sé reconocer.

— A ver, dame un poquito.

Kuroko apartó el cucurucho de su alcance.

— No, me lo vas a babear, haberte pedido tú uno.

— Jo, Kurokocchi, no seas aguafiestas, déjame probar a qué sabe - Kise forcejeó con él.

A Kuroko se le pasó por la cabeza un modo bastante efectivo para enseñarle a qué sabía el dichoso helado. Estaban tan cerquita…  
Como para espantar sus propios pensamientos, Kuroko movió la mano y acabó estampando el helado en toda la cara de Kise, que dejó caer el suyo propio al suelo.

— Kurokocchi… — ahora si estaba enfadado. Y con razón — , te has pasado.

— Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte esto — Kuroko buscó un pañuelo limpio entre sus bolsillos, pero todo lo que encontró fueron pañuelos de papel usados. Kise empezó a limpiarse con uno suyo.

— Si no lo querías, bastaba con que me lo hubieras dicho.

— Kise-kun, de verdad que no ha sido a propósito — intentó defenderse Kuroko pero años de maltrato jugaban en su contra. Kise lo miró con desconfianza desde detrás de su pañuelo blanc — . Anda, déjame que te ayude, tienes el pelo lleno de helado.

Kise se sentó en un banco y Kuroko intentó no pensar en lo triste que era que se tuviese que agachar para estar a su altura. Su pelo estaba pegajoso y tenía las cejas tan fruncidas que parecía que se le iban a unir.

— ¿Quieres otro helado? Ahora invito yo.

— No quiero más helados.

— ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? Vamos a dónde tú quieras.

— Quiero irme a casa, la verdad.

Kuroko suspiró. Tampoco podía culparle. Acababa de estamparle un helado de color azul en toda la cara. Suerte habían tenido que no hubiese habido cámaras por los alrededores.

— Si quieres volver a casa lo entiendo, pero déjame al menos que te acompañe a la estación. Siento haberlo estropeado todo… la verdad es que me apetecía pasar la tarde contigo.

Ese arrebato de sinceridad fue tan espontáneo como involuntario. A Kuroko empezaba a darle miedo la cantidad de cosas que escapaban a su control cuando se encontraba cerca de Kise, pero ya que había surgido así, se lo ofreció a modo de disculpa. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.  
Kuroko esperaba que Kise le mirase con ojos esperanzados, que se le encendiesen las mejillas y que le quitase hierro al asunto con alguna media verdad de las suyas, pero esta vez nada de eso sucedió. Seguía mirando el suelo, y Kuroko temió que no le hubiese perdonado hasta que le oyó balbucear algo parecido a “si es que nunca aprendo”. Y sin cruzar la vista con él, agarró a Kuroko de la mano y lo arrastró camino a ninguna parte.

Esta vez, no se resistió.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A un sitio que se me va a ocurrir. Te va a encantar, es un sitio genial.

Kuroko se temía lo peor cuando esa palabra estaba de por medio, y sin embargo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de emociones reprimidas, mientras se preguntaba porque Kise siempre se hacía el derrotado de una guerra que había ganado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, me llamo Mireyan y mis Kikuros son todos iguales.


End file.
